


Worthy

by TristaML



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Cussing, Ki Use, M/M, Master/Slave, Vibrators, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristaML/pseuds/TristaML
Summary: Goku and Vegeta roleplay for the night
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I was going to wait to post, but I might as well go ahead and post it now. I hope it's comprehensible as I tried a bit of a different... approach. I hope you enjoy :)

“If this were any other time, under any other _circumstances_ , I’d laugh in your face, you know that right?”

“ _(Rolling his eyes)_ Yeah, Vegeta, I know.”

“Come on, Kakarot, get serious or this isn’t going to work.”

“I know! Wait… Are we still in character?”

“… _(a confident smirk)_ You tell me… _Master_.”

“I’m gonna take that as a yes, we’re still in character… Okay! Let’s start over… _(a nervous swallow, a narrowing turn of his gaze)_ Watch it, Vegeta, I mean, uh… _Slave_ … Or else I won’t make this enjoyable for you.”

“… _(A dark chuckle_ )… Do your worst. And you just broke character _again_. Stop smiling like that! I can’t take you seriously!”

“But I’m nervous, and you’re so…. Tempting… I mean, you’re tempting me and I… I like it. _(a shake of his head followed by an anxious laugh)_ I’m gonna get this right, just give me a second.”

“We have all night.”

“ _(A smile)_ You’re breaking the rules, too. _(Mocking)_ Let’s get ‘serious’…”

“ _(Laughing)_ By all means…”

“Okay _(a shuddered release of breath)_ I’ll start easy… _(a lick of his lips)_ What’s my name tonight?”

“ _(Hesitation_ )… _Master_ … _(lidded eyes flicking down and back up, accompanied with a sly smile)_ ”

“ _(Heat rising to his cheeks)_ Good… _(a self-conscious swallow)_ But not good enough, _Slave_.”

“ _(Heavier breathing, sharp canines showing through a small smirk)_ ”

“So… We _both_ know why we’re here…”

“Yes…”

“Let’s go over the rules…”

“Yours or mine?”

“Yours. I mean, mine. I mean, _(another shake of his head)_ Stop trying to get me to break! _(A much more serious gaze) My job is to break you, Slave.”_

“Fuck yes.”

 _“(A light laugh, then a straightening of his smile)_ Okay! _Vegeta! Last time_. We _know_ your rule. You only have one… Be vocal. _Both of us._ And I’m trying. You better, too. I know it will get us both a little more comfortable… But it’s definitely out of my comfort zone…”

“Not for long…”

“ _(Another smile and a nod)_ Now, tell me what _my rules are… Slave._ ”

“Call you Master… Eye contact… Honesty… _(averted eyes)_ ”

“And? Ah, look at me…”

“ _(Biting his bottom lip for a moment)_ Complete submission.”

“Good.”

“ _Master_ , I… if it pleases you to know… I’d like to at least be able to touch you at some point.”

“ _(A sultry smile)_ Why’s that… _Slave_?”

“ _(Narrowed eyes)_ You know damn well _(hitched breath)_ … _Master_ … You’ve been standing over me like that for the last thirty minutes…”

“Like what? _(Another sensual grin)_ ”

“Like… perfection….”

“Be more specific.”

“Ka-Damnit! You’re… naked… and _hard_ … _(another swift, lustful sweep of his eyes)_ ”

“And?”

“… I’ve been watching you so closely. Every time a muscle flexes beneath your flawless skin, I notice… Every angle of your body draws me to you… You’re eyes… I love the way you look at me… Yours lips… I want them on me.”

“Ve… Ah, you do, huh?”

“Yes…”

“Too bad. I’m not coming any closer until you’ve proven yourself…. Worthy…. Do you think you have what it takes?”

“I know I do.”

“ _(A chuckle)_ Always so confident. I admire your confidence.”

“… Don’t break… This is good… _Master_ …”

“ _(Blinking, thinking)_ Yeah… Yes. I think I might have to make you prove just how far you’re willing to go for me, Slave.”

“What would you have me do? _Master_.”

“ _(Shallow breaths)_ I want you to strip. Slowly. Start with your shirt… …Good. Lean back… V- _Slave_ … Vegeta stop, you’re torturing me.”

“ _(A growl)_ I knew it. You can’t handle this. All I did was arch my back…”

“I _can_! You did that on purpose! You’re trying to get me to break!”

“ _(More smirking)_ ”

“ _(Forceful)_ Slave… Remove your pants, but leave your briefs on…”

“( _A dissatisfied grumble_ )”

“You’re so… fucking hard.”

“Of course. _(A lustful gaze)_ I’ve been staring at _you_ … I love it when you cuss like that in the bedroom….”

“Yeah?”

“Yes… Keep going… Don’t break this time….”

“ _(Blinking, trembling, nodding)_ Stand up. Let’s take another shot. I want you to pour them, and then bring one over here to me… … …Damn, Ve-- You’re really trying to get to me, aren’t you?”

“I’ve done nothing… _(A husky chuckle)_ Who’s the slave to whom, here?”

“Vegeta….”

“ _(A raise of a brow, a glance cast over his shoulder)_ … _Master_ …”

“Hurry up!”

“You’re being very demanding, _Master_.”

“I think you like calling me that.”

“ _(A flush of his cheeks as he turns away to hide)_ ”

“Tell me the truth.”

“… Only during times like these….”

“Understood… I-I would never….”

“( _A glare)_ I know…”

“( _A gulp, and a nod)_ Okay… _(Taking the glass)_ Thank you… _Slave_ … _(Swallowing, burning, refocusing, directing with a tilt of his head)_ Get back on the bed.”

“ _(A smirk)_ Should I lay back down?”

“Yes… No, sit up. I want you to show me… how you pleasure yourself. …No, don’t take off your briefs, yet. Grab onto your dick through them, and work yourself up… for me… I want you to suffer a little first…”

“This _is_ suffering…”

“Good… You’re so… Sexy… Tell me how it feels.”

“Hhh… It’s… not enough…”

“That doesn’t… … Describe what it feels like when you touch yourself…”

“ _(A heavy sigh, a small gasp)_ It feels… like there’s tension building beneath my skin. Pleasure, nameless… heightening, just beneath the surface.”

“Where?”

“My cock… At the tip, there’s cum, already… It’s soaking my briefs…”

“I see that… … Tell me more.”

“Ah, I…”

“ _(Leaning forwards)_ How does it feel to have me watching you?”

“…Incredible…”

“You can do better than that, Slave. I know you can think of more inventive words to use.”

“… I… It feels… nerve-wracking, and intimate… The look on your face… The hunger…. It’s like I’m burning up from the inside out…”

“… Are you uncomfortable…?”

“… Maybe… A little…”

“Good… You shouldn’t be… But I like you being a little… nervous… Yeah… Don’t stop… I like watching you like this… _Slave_ … Do you fantasize about me?”

“… Yes…”

“What do think about?”

“Huhhh…”

“… Not so vocal now?”

“You try jerking off in front of _me_ and then we’ll see who is more—”

_“(Narrowed eyes, warning, heavily lidded, watching closely, but otherwise indiscernible)”_

_“(A startled choke. Hesitation)_ Mmm… _Master_ … I think about… what I want you to do to me…”

“Yeah? … What do you want me to do to you?”

“Ahh… I… I want you to…”

“ _(Gently whispering)_ Tell me…”

“… I want you to… _(shuddering)_ kiss me, like only you can… …”

“Tell me more, _Slave_ , your satisfaction depends on it. And your Master commands it.”

“Fuck…”

“Damn… I… Take your briefs off. Slide them down your hips slowly, I want to watch your cock bounce when it’s freed…. Yeah, like that…. Toss those anywhere and then sit back down how you were… Now… keep touching yourself… move lower, cup your balls… I bet they’re sensitive… Yeah… _(Biting his lip)_ Finish what you were saying.”

“ _(Unceremonious swallowing, Adam’s apple bobbing)_ I want you to run your tongue up my neck, while you draw me closer to you… Dragging your teeth back down in a different path, as your hands squeeze my body tightly…”

“Yeah… V—”

“ _(Whispering)_ … Don’t break…”

“I’m too busy watching you play with your balls to even focus.”

“( _Blushing, smirking_ )”

“I… _(Anxious swallowing)_ Tell me more… About what you want me to do to you… Slave…”

“Master… I…”

“Do you want me to come over there?”

“Yes.”

“Then prove it.”

“… How…?”

“Keep talking. That’s all I’ve asked you to do, except for touch yourself… I’m not asking you for much. Yet. You’ve been lucky so far.”

“Nnn… I want you to… force your cock inside of me, and…”

“… And?”

“I want you to… ( _hard swallowing_ ) fuck me recklessly. I want you to fuck me breathless, Kakarot…”

“Vegeta…”

“ _Master_ …”

“… Want… doesn’t get.”

“What the hell does that mean?!”

“You’re the Slave, remember! So, watch your mouth!”

“…( _Surprise_ , _briefly_ _pausing, arousal_ )…”

“… Fix your mistake…”

“Yes… _Master_ ….”

“Good… Better… keep going, and I might give you something to prepare yourself with…”

“I… _(Hitched breath)_ I don’t want it.”

“Oh?”

“I want you…”

“Oh… ( _Slight panting_ ) You want **me** , Slave?”

“Yes.”

“… Who do you think you are?”

“Hhh…”

“Wanting me is not good enough….”

“( _Narrowed eyes, confusion, panting_ )”

“You’re going to have to _need_ me for me to feel like you deserve this… I don’t think you need me.”

“I do.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“ _I do_.”

“Come here… We’ll see how badly you need me… I… … I always enjoy watching you walk, you know that?”

“( _Chucking_ ) Really?”

“Yeah… Get down on your knees… I didn’t say you could touch me yet Slave.”

“Mmm…”

“I told you… I’m not coming to you… You come to me…. I’m not touching you…. You’re going to please me…”

“ _(Smirking)_ Yes, Master.”

“Ok, I do really like it when you call me that, especially when you’re on your knees in front of me, looking up at me like that.”

“ _(A bark of conceited laughter)_ I knew you’d break again, eventually.”

“I’m not—! I didn’t break! I’m being _vocal_.”

“Hmm… You’re kinky.”

“You’re worse.”

“ _(A flick of his tongue against heated flesh, tasting the precum dripping off Goku’s slit)_ Can I touch you yet?”

“Damn, Vegeta, hold on….! _Slave_ … **Damn** …. This is hard.”

“You’re harder.”

“Okay! Fuck! Yess… Take it into your mouth… But don’t use your hands there... Yeah… like that… I want you to suck my cock for a little while…. Slower…. Yess… … Look at me…. Eye contact, remember… Yeah… just like that… Tell me what you’re thinking…”

“ _(Pulling back)_ How?!”

“In between… when you pull away… ( _grinning_ ) Now… yeah… Tell me something…. _Kinky._ ”

“Good _night_ , Kakarot—”

 _“Ahh, ahh, it’s Master. (A smirk)_ No hands! _”_

“You didn’t say I couldn’t grab your ass, _Master…_ ”

“ _…. Uhhh, you’re right…_ You can touch me… my thighs and—”

“And… your ass?”

“Yes! Okay… … … so good… Talk to me… _Slave_ … _”_

“ _(A sly smirk, a tilt of his head)_ I’m… thinking about… how much I enjoy wetting your cock… Only so you can use… every inch… on me…”

“Goood…”

“… And… about how amazing… your hard cock… is going… to feel…”

“ _Sslave_ … Take it in deeper… Yeah… Look up… at me… Fuck… You’ve been… so good… but you still… need to be punished… yeah?”

“… Punish me….”

“Would that turn you on?”

“You have no idea.”

“ _(A smile) … Keep going…_ ”

“I intend to…”

“… _(Panting)_ …”

“ _(Deep throating)_ ”

 _“_ … Gah! Stop! … Stand up and get back on the bed on all fours… on the edge of the bed… … …”

_SLAP!_

_“What the—”_

“Did that hurt, Slave?”

“… No.”

“I don’t think you’re being honest with me, Slave…”

“ _(A glare cast over his shoulder)_ ”

“What about this?”

“AHH!”

“How does that feel?”

“Nngg… M-my… You… _That_ is a sensitive spot! _Master_!”

“Yeah… … I’ll be right back… Don’t move. Don’t look…”

“ _(A roll of his eyes followed by a huff)_ ”

“ _(Shuffling)_ ”

“Master…? … What are you-”

“ _(Vibrating)_ ”

“What in the—Ahh!”

“ _(A growl)_ How does _that_ feel, _Slave_?”

“ _(Bucking away) Fuck, mmy—tail… I…_ ”

“I know you said you didn’t want me to use anything… inside of you but myself… but I thought you might like this… … You do, don’t you?”

“Ggg, _yes!_ ”

“What about right here?”

“Yes!”

“I thought so… And here… ?”

“Ohh, yeah… Yes…”

“Hold onto that…”

“I…”

“Do it, Slave… Or else I’m going to leave you like this… Unfinished…”

“You wouldn’t…”

“… There’s one more thing…”

“FUCKING HELL?! Kakarot! _(Bucking over, looking down at himself)_ Did you just… ki cuff my wrist to my fucking dick?! … This! Damn! Vibrator! It’sss… Ahahhh!”

“ _(Laughter)_ You’re going to stay like that, with it rubbing against your balls… until I say so…”

“ _(Throwing his head back)_ Fuuuccckk…”

“ _(Purringly, into his ear)_ What’s my name?”

“… _Master_ …”

“That’s right… _Slave_ …”

“ _(Looking over his shoulder)_ Mm…”

“That’s right, look at me…”

“Hhh… I…”

“ _(Running a hand down his body)_ You’ve been waiting for this all day, haven’t you? Waiting for me to… satisfy you?”

“Yes… Master…”

“Was this in any of your fantasies about me, Slave?”

“… Yes… ahhahh…”

“I thought so… _(Pulling back, he slicks himself. Gently, he rubs himself along Vegeta’s entrance)_ Oh my gg—I… that vibrator’s…. really close…”

“You think?!”

“Watch it…”

“Mmm… Master…”

“Mmm… Slave…. Are you… sure this is…?”

“ _(Heavy breathing, nodding, whimpering)_ … Mhm…”

“Tell me you want this?”

“I… I want this…”

“ _Tell me you need me._ ”

“ _I need you._ ”

“Good… look at me… over your shoulder… So good… There’s one more thing… _(Goku presses against his back and places a ki collar around his neck and tugs it backwards gently)_ ”

“ _(Completely collapsing) Ka- Master!_ You’re… you…”

“Yeah… _(pressing into him)_ ”

“Ahh! Stop… Wait!”

“You don’t really want me to stop, do you?”

“ _(Whining, shifting, panting)_ ”

“ _(Pressing forward)_ ”

“ _(Uncontrollable Groaning)_ ”

“Open your eyes! Look at me and tell me the truth!”

“N-no!”

“ _‘No’_ what?”

“N-nah! No, I don’t want you to stop!”

“Good! … Soo good… _(licking his ear, letting go of the ring around his neck to reach around and pinch his nipple) …_ Ve- Slave, I…”

“I, _ah!_ I can’t… move… Master… Your weight… this thing… my body… Ahh…”

“ _(Still pressing forward…)_ Is this what you wanted, Slave? To be forced into? To be caught between me and the sheets? Helpless and at my command?”

“Yes!”

“Is this how you want it? Hard and rough?”

“Fuck yes!”

“Tell me you want me to keep fucking you.”

“Fuck me!... Fuck… I love the way you fuck me… You don’t… know how good this feels…”

“Ahh… _(grunting)_ I wonder… how much harder you can take it…”

“I can take it!”

“Like this?!”

“Fuck! Yes!”

“Mmm… At this rate… it looks like you’re already coming undone… It _feels_ like you’re about to cum…”

“This… damn ki ring!”

“Watch your mouth, Slave!”

“ _Master_! _(Panting, moaning)_ ”

“Vegetahh… You feel… so fucking good, I…”

“Kakarot! No more ‘Master’! No more ‘Slave’! Just keep fucking me! Don’t stop…”

“I’m not going anywhere, Vegeta.”

“You’re cock… is _so_ fucking big…”

“You’re not gonna last, are you?”

“ _(Panting)_ No! _(Quaking, groaning)_ ”

“Fuck, Vegeta! I should have teased you more, but I couldn’t keep my hands off of you!”

“Don’t you dare pull away! I’m going to cum if you keep… fucking me like this… Just like this… oh fuck, just like that…”

“Vegetaah… That vibrator… It’s making me… And you’re… so sexy… I…”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! _Kakarot!_ ”

_“Yes, Vegeta- Yes! Haaah, Vegeta!”_

“ _(Uncontrollable, undignified moaning, shuddering, shivering, cumming)_ ”

“ _(Crying out with an orgasmic moan as he cums, he releases the ki cuffs, allowing the vibrator to fall away as he pulls out of Vegeta and lifts his body to him, panting)_ I feel like… I could pass out…”

“ _(Huffing)_ You… made me break…”

“ _(Grinning, kissing his neck, his back, moving his head to the side to kiss his face)_ Yeah, you totally broke character… Which means you lose this round.”

“I don’t count this as a loss… If anything, I allowed you to break character multiple times before I finally did… You lost, Kakarot. Besides, you caved far too quickly.”

“Whatever you say, Vegeta.”

“Next time we do this, _you’re_ going to be my _concubine_ , and _you’ll_ have to do everything I say. I won’t give in so easily as you did, either.”

“Okay… _(A small, satisfied smile)_ What’s a concubine?”

“ _(Evil smirking)_ You’ll find out soon enough.”

“ _(A chuckle and a kiss of Vegeta’s hand)_ I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
